Just Friends
by PhoenixDash
Summary: Hayner experience a hard break up and he's not taking so well. No mather how much his friend want's him to move on he just can't. Mentions of boy love.


**A/N:** Finally I decided to put up another story of mine. I was listening on a song and my sister commented that it would fit perfectly with Hayner. So I thought that I would base the story on the lyrics from the song, but still not really telling which song it is with the lyrics because they're going to be mixed into the whole text. But because I'm so nice I'm going to give a hint to they that can't really figure out which song I have listening to. Just stay strong and read this short story and you will know. Oh, and feel free to correct me if you see something that doesn't add up.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing more in this story that the merely thought of making it into a story. No more, no less..

**Warning:** _Break-up's_, _abuse_ of musical instruments, one _curse_ in Japanese, and of course a bit of_ boy love_, but nothing really physical (speaking is mental progress according to me.)

_'Thinking' -_ "Speaking" _- "Speaking though phone"_

Just Friends

Hayner just turn around the corner with his car and saw from the corner of his eyes _his_ house.

He thought to himself sarcastically. '_Might as well throw some rocks at his window just to see if he's home. But with my luck he's probably out or something... Has better things then mourning what we _had_ going on with each other... Just typical_.'

The last part made his insides burn with jealousy. How come that _he_ could just move on, while Hayner couldn't? Every woken thought was dedicated to _him_ and _he_ was staring all of Hayner's dreams every night. Mostly just old memorize they had had together. It was making Hayner insane to know that _he_ was doing all fine. Just to let out a little bit of his frustration he muttered "_teme_" before he turned he's car back home again.

~O~

When Hayner come home the first thought that hit him was '_alone again_'. He went further into the house, passed the book-case with all his dvd's that he, in loss for anything else, had organized from A to Z, categories and from the best film to the worst. It was quite a feat knowing that it was about hundreds of them and also around thirty different categories. Let's just say that it had taking a while to finishing it.

He remembered the time Olette had visit him. She had been acting a bit weird and told him that _he_ was smiling all the time. Never a frown on _his_ face. She was concerned on how Hayner was doing. He hadn't been out much from his house since the break up and it started to scare her a little. Not that Hayner cared so much of her feelings when the two sentence echoing in his head '_Over you_' and '_Just __**friends**_'. No, it was to late for _them_ to be just friends. Maybe with someone else, but not with _him_! They had been through to much for that.

Thinking back on that made his insides burning even more and he thought angrily on all those promises that _they_ had share with each other, like they would be together forever and the first thing in the morning Hayner would see _him_. Didn't it mean anything to him anymore?

In his frustraition he runned up to his room and slammed his door shut. Kicking his writing desk so that one of the doors flew open and reveled a box Hayner knew far to well. It was the box that contained all of _his_ notes to Hayner. Opening the box and looking once more on said notes he could see the everyone had some things in common. The 'x' and 'o' and the p.s. in the end that said "like I love, we're never gonna break up." Well, Hayner saw just how ironic that statement was...

To say that Hayner took the break up well would be a big, fat _lie_. Even if it gave him reasons to learn Japanese curses, time to organize his DVDs that he had been thinking of doing for a long time... okay, not really. But on the bright side it gave him an excuse to smash his annoying sister Selphie's violin. It's not like she could play it anyway...

Thinking on the violin brought back fond memories to Hayner, as he remembered how fun it was to demolish said instrument. And the way Selphie stormed into his room asking if he knew where her violin was, for a moment later give a dreadful scream at the sight of her beloved instrument. If he hadn't been as pissed off as he was back then, and later was being grounded for his deed by his parents, he would probably had laughed because of his unfortunate sisters. Her face was priceless!

He mused over what he could do next to his sister when his cell phone started to play "Just Friends" by Frickin' A.**(1)** It was one of his favourite songs nowadays.

Glancing on the display he saw that is was Pence that had called him. Decided to answer, but not feeling much into doing it he stated, "What _now_?"

_"Hayner, you must let go of it. It's not going to get better, and it's starting to get really ridiculous!"_

"Easy to say for you, _Pence_! It's not _you_ that have to go through a _break up_. Feel _your_ heart torn to _shreds_!"

_"Hayner you have to go back to _school_! You can't threw away your future because of this. He's not going to take you back, man. He's over you and it's time for you to get over it too! I'm saying this because I'm your friend and right now it's hard for us all!"_

"Well, not for _him_!"

_"I give up... Calling you back tomorrow. _Bye!_"_

It took Hayner a couple of minutes to realize that it was no one longer on the line and pushed the end-bottom of his phone. After going through the conversation a couple of times he realized one thing that Pence had said to him. To get over _him_. But he couldn't just get over _him_! It was impossible and he wouldn't even _try_! The only thing he could do now was to get drastically! Make _him_ take Hayner back. Even if Hayner had to beg _him_ so _he_ would take Hayner back, he would.

He took his cell phone and starting to look up the list to find _his_ number. After a little while he found it and he was dialing the number, feeling his inside flutter in nervousness and dreading, yet hoping that _he_ _would_ answer.

_"Hello, can I help you?"_

Hayner was shocked senseless from the voice of his angel. The voice that haunted him in every woken hour of the day and in his dreams in the night.

"Roxas..." Hayner breathed into the loudspeaker of his phone, unable to comprehend that _he_ actually answered his call.

_"Who is this?"_ came the uncertain voice of his angel. This made Hayner come back to his senses and take matter into the situation.

"Roxas, please take me back! I'm begging you! You broke my heart and you're the only one that can make it whole again. Please!"

_"Ha-Hayner? It's over between us... I'm over you. Can't we be just friends again?"_

"Please?"

_"I'm sorry, Hayner..."_

For the second time that day Hayner heard the beeping tone from his phone. It took about five minutes until he stared to move again. The only thing he could feel at the moment was anger. Not at Roxas, but at the whole situation at hand. Feeling chocked inside his room he decided to go into the kitchen for something to eat. He was quite shocked of what had happened and was dead to the world. Well, until he heard the water drop**(2)** into the sink. That noise set him of and in his fury he started to punching wholes into the walls and walking up to his sisters room was located. He slammed up the door, marched to where his sister was with her partly broken violin in her hands. He ripped the violin from her hands and started to smash it into the ground and watching from the corner of his eye that his sister running out of her room. It didn't stop him in his blind rage towards the innocent violin in his hands.

~O~

He was grounded for smashing his sisters violin... Again. And for the wholes in the walls in the kitchen. Even though he had the urge to destroy more things, it wouldn't help his case and probably get him an even longer grounding form his parents, so he let it be. For now.

So instead of destroying, he started to look after the picture of him and Roxas, that was taken by Pence when they still was together. Finding the picture he took a good look at it, smiling; started to recall the scene form his memories. They were at the Usual Spot and had their arms around each others shoulders. Happy that he could still remember it so well and that it wasn't fading away anytime soon, even if it had been for the better if it did. After he finished to remember the day he started to look for a place to hang the picture, until he decided that the best place was to hang it up on the wall over his bed.

Satisfied by the action he decide to take a nap, pretending that the two of them was still together and Roxas wasn't over him in the least. '_Because I can't be _just friends _with him...'_

~The End~

**(1)** Ironic, huh?

**(2) **The water-drop is seen as the tear(s) from Hayner in this story, because how unhappy and downright miserable he was, he never cried and just the "imply" to cry made him feel mad beyond reason. I would guess that it's because he felt to "proud" to cry. But because I'm a girl I can never really know.. j/k!

**A/N: **I hoped that it wasn't too bad of a story, and I just figured that I would try my first "song-fic"/(story base on a song). I maybe make a sequel to this if I get a fitting song to base it on. So if anyone would want per say a happier ending just give me a suggestion and I'll think about it! Review if you like, but I would be happy if you did.


End file.
